


Touch Starved

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Monkey D Luffy needs a hug, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Protective Roronoa Zoro, mental health fic, touch starved issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Written for the OP bingoFor a tactile person such as Luffy, who loved having older brothers to hug and cuddle and be around 24/7, no one knew what 3 years whitout, except the odd hug from Makino, would do to the future Pirate King.How would Luffy react to having people around him aal the time, when he forgot what that feels like.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this needs to be said, but I'm going to say it anyway, Trigger Warning (just to be sure).

Luffy set out to sea, as his big brother did before him, on his 17th birthday, to the double edged joy of the people he had once shared an island with. For one they were happy he was finding his place in the world, but they were also looking forward to the peace and quiet his departure would bring.

Luffy set out to sea, not accounting for the fact that after Ace left, and Sabo died years before, the only one who would hug, cuddle, or otherwise touch him in a friendly manner, was Makino.

Dandan and her bandits hadn’t made it a secret that while they learned to live with Ace and Luffy, and Sabo once upon a time, she didn’t like taking care of them and honestly did a shit job of it.

Gramps for all that he probably wanted the best for his (pseudo-)grandchildren, never showed it in a way that spoke to the two (three) boys living secluded in a forest for most of their lives. The few times he did came to visit were accompanied by fists and training trips, and not a whole lot of love or caring gestures.

Makino had been the only one who ever did that, both when Luffy had lived with her in Foosha Village and later when Gramps took him to live with Dandan and her bandits. But by then Makino’s visits were maybe twice a month if she could make the trip up the mountain.

Other than Makino, Luffy had Ace (and Sabo) who hugged him or patted his head (or cuddled him while in their treehouse, even if Ace got embarrassed about it). But with Ace leaving 3 years ago (and Sabo leaving years before that), Luffy never accounted for the fact that a crew, especially a pirate crew, touched and hugged and patted each other on the back.

Zoro had been his first member, found on the first island after Dawn Island, tied to a post on a bet with the spoiled brat of the Marine Captain that ran the base on this island.

Zoro had followed him after he promised to not stand in his way to the top, to become the world’s greatest swordsman.

Zoro who, after getting into the dingy with his new captain, could only notice that said captain stayed away from him, never approached, and even shielded away the few times he came closer.

It took the green-haired swordsman until they found their (not yet) navigator that the clues fell into place. Luffy wasn’t used to being touched, so most likely an orphan then, growing up on the streets without anyone around him – dreaming to become a pirate to be free of the streets he most likely roamed as a child.

Zoro didn’t think more of it, just filed it away in his mind, to keep track off, and to make sure any future crew members knew that their captain wasn’t used to familiar touched, hugs or pats on his shoulder.

As more and more crew members joined them, he made sure to tell them this too.

Especially after the first time Usopp tried to hug their captain and the younger shielded away, leaving their sniper a bit heartbroken staring after their captain.

However, the strangest thing happened when Nami or Sanji hit or kicked their captain, either because the navigator was displeased about something or the cook because Luffy had once again gotten into the pantry and eaten too much.

Zoro noticed that Luffy didn’t shield away from those touches, in fact he seamed to welcome them, showing a very different side to their captain’s upbringing then he, as first mate, first suspected. In fact, it painted a picture much worse that Zoro first thought.

Taking this information and placing it in the mental folder dedicated to his captain; Zoro kept an eye out for any other instances like that one.

Which did happen, Luffy never backed away from a fight, could let himself be hit until he was black and blue and still stand at the end of, victorious in the aftermath. Dealt with opponents with a smile on his face, never backing away or flinching from a hit or a touch meant to hurt him.

But hugging him, or patting his head, or shoulder, were still touched he shied away from.

It took for the original East Blue Crew to reach Drum for them to be able to hug Luffy without him shying away from them.

Pat his head after a Victory for the Straw Hats and enjoying it as the lovable touch it was supposed to be.

It didn’t take away Zoro’s worry for his captain’s former home life, though, it strengthened it, and made him fear what could have happened, had someone else found Luffy and made use of the touch starved teen.

Something changed the moment Ace was on board their ship, however briefly, in Alabasta.

Suddenly their touch-shy captain was hanging off, of his older brother, not letting go, hugging the elder man every change he got. Ace didn’t seem to mind, always making room for Luffy to slot himself into the side of you elder, hugging him around the shoulders or even pulling his younger brother in his lap, letting the Straw Hats captain rest against his chest.

As they were trekking through the desert, Zoro made sure to take Ace to the side one evening, asking the elder what just was going on.

A sharp look appeared into the black-haired man’s eyes, his silver eyes cold and calculating, as if to determine just what Zoro wanted to know, and what Zoro wanted from his little brother.

What he found seemed to satisfy him, seeing as a soft smile appeared on the man’s face.

“You probably already guessed that we didn’t grow up in a normal household.”

At Zoro’s nod, Ace continued, “we grew up mostly in a forest, where we had to make sure we had our own food and shelter. We did have guardians, if one could call a group of bandits’ guardians, and Makino, who had looked after Luffy the first 7 years of his life.

Anyway, there were three of us once upon a time, but Sabo… Sabo died a long time ago. I left when I turned 17, so that means Luffy stayed alone in the forest for 3 years, Makino must have passed by sometimes, but he would’ve been mostly on his own.

Dandan and her bandits don’t really do hugs or pats on the back, so he wouldn’t have gotten it there.

And Gramps was only interested in getting us to become a marine, not a pirate or whatnot, and he’s a firm believer of raising with a tough hand, those few times he visited.”

Ace looked at Zoro, “I can see you looking, you know, you’re wondering just why I would leave my little brother alone in a forest when I was sure he wouldn’t get the attention he needs and deserves.”

Sighing, he continued, “because the enlisting age of the marines is 17, we made a promise, Sabo, Luffy and I, to set out when we’re 17 so he couldn’t just enlist us and turn us into something none of us wanted to be.”

Zoro nodded, carefully, while he hated what Ace told him, he could understand not wanting to enlist into marines, especially with the trash they saw in East Blue. Some might be better than others, but not all of them.

Turning to look at Luffy, and at Ace’s slightly pained look as he did the same thing, he could understand thinking about yourself too and your own dream. For all that Luffy didn’t do touch all that great, he was a firm believer of following you dream. Something he was sure Ace knows all too well, and if the elder had stayed or had wanted to stay on Dawn Island, Luffy wouldn’t let him.

The green haired man sighed, “stupid captain.”

Ace laughed, “that he is, and he makes me worry each and every day”, an even softer smile appeared, “but he will do everything for those he considers family, or Nakama, and will go until the ends of the earth for us. Give him some time and I’m sure he’ll sling himself to you as he did to me when we met up.”

Zoro grinned and nodded.

After their two years apart, the first thing Luffy did was hug each and everyone of his Nakama, so tightly that they feared it would be the first and only time. Only to have Luffy initiated contact more often than before they were separated.

Zoro asked about that one evening, only for his captain to answer, “I lost Ace and I can’t just hug him anymore, no matter how much I’d like too. But you all matter to me too, and I know you figured something out with why I didn’t know how to hug or accept one.

And I wanted to change that, wanted to show you how much you mean to me, especially after so long apart. It feels good to hug someone again, or just enjoy someone’s company. I missed it.”

Zoro had just nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Months later in Dressrosa, it was him again that took aside Luffy’s other older brother, who as it turned out didn’t die when they were kids, and explained to him what Ace had explained, to the anguish of Sabo. Who had just nodded, patted Luffy on the head and left while the younger was still asleep, a sad look on his face at knowing that it would take time for Luffy to hug him again – especially seeing as he did have Nakama that didn’t mind doing so and who had worked hard to be able to.

Looking towards the sky, he couldn’t help but thank Ace for looking after their little brother and making sure the Straw Hat’s first mate knew what he needed to know to help his Captain, help their little brother with getting used to lovable gestures, hugs, pats on his back and cuddles – but he would get there. For now, he was happy he just had at least one more brother and that brother was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord Lerya#6444.  
> Or send me an e-mail: lerya.fanfic@gmail.com  
> Or follow me on tumblr: lerya-fanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
